Under the moonlight
by kikispeachdelivery
Summary: What began as a pleasant hunting trip turned into a nightmare. Now Kapkan had a huge wolf following him from the shadows and Glaz was nowhere to be found.


**Under the moonlight**

* * *

The crunching leaves underneath his feet were too loud in the dead of the night, but his own frenzied heartbeat was louder, blood rushing in his ears. It had been quite some time since Kapkan felt this frenzied. A growl right behind him had Kapkan turning around on the spot, his hunting rifle ready to shoot at the monstrous wolf following him. But there was nothing. He wasn't entirely sure a beast as big as that one would be stopped by a few bullets, much less by his hunting knife.

.

What began as a pleasant hunting trip had turned into a nightmare. It was supposed to be just him and Glaz, in the middle of nature, enjoying their time away from their daily lives. It wasn't a romantic vacation, not by the usual standards, but it was perfect for them. They both loved camping, and Glaz even brought all his painting stuff; although he'd been painting Kapkan instead of the surrounding scenery. Everything had been perfect, then Glaz disappeared.

Kapkan first noticed his disappearance around the early afternoon, after he came back from hunting and saw that Glaz wasn't working on his painting as he said he would be. At first he thought the sniper would be close by, but he wasn't. Kapkan immediately started searching, and continued to do so for hours, but he hadn't been able to find Glaz yet. There were footprints in the muddy ground, going deep into the forest. Why would Glaz do that he still didn't know.

While following Glaz's tracks, he had the feeling he was being observed. And yet, no matter where he looked, the forest seemed devoid of life, except for the vegetation and himself. Kapkan knew when to trust his instincts, and his instincts were screaming at him to keep alert and ready to fight. Not even ten minutes later, he heard the rustle of something big walking along the underbrush, hidden by the vegetation, but oh so near. Kapkan stopped walking and aimed his hunting rifle towards the spot where he last heard noises.

Seconds ticked by, and nothing happened. Maybe it went away. Maybe he was just tense and overreacting. Kapkan lowered his weapon, slowly. A monstrously big wolf leapt out of cover, snarling at him. The beast nearly caught his leg, but Kapkan took a step back and readied his rifle again. He shot, but the wolf didn't seem to notice the bullet biting into his side. He had never seen an animal so big. Perhaps he wouldn't have been so surprised if he'd been hunting in Siberia; however, finding such a beast kilometres away from Hereford? Incredibly worrying. He started to fear the worst about Glaz's fate. The sniper could have been attacked by the beast, and be lying somewhere on the forest, bleeding out on the ground. It was unbearable to think about it. Kapkan had to outsmart the wolf, kill it, and find Timur.

The wolf howled, circling around Kapkan. He didn't flinch, following the animal's moves with ease, weapon clutched firmly in hand. Curiously, the wolf didn't attack him. Instead, it seemed to study him. Before Kapkan could decide to shoot again, the animal leapt away and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. What the hell had been that? At this point, Kapkan wasn't sure if he had followed Glaz's tracks or the wolf's.

"Timur!" Kapkan yelled into the night. There was no answer except for a not-so-distant howl.

Despite his doubts, he continued following the tracks, hoping to find Glaz. If the wolf came back, he wouldn't hesitate this time. He was a hunter, for fuck's sake, and the beast would be an impressive trophy. Just because the animal had blue eyes so similar in colour to Glaz's was no reason to freeze like that.

.

Kapkan stopped to catch his breath, listening intently to see if he was still being chased. It didn't seem so, yet Kapkan wouldn't underestimate his prey. The forest was dark, barely illuminated by the almost full moon on its most dense parts, but Kapkan moved confidently. He knew where to step, how to keep quiet and avoid having the wind carry his smell towards the direction he thought the wolf was. He was on the hunt, and nothing would stop him. He arrived at a small clearing, an oddly peaceful picture. Too peaceful and quiet in fact.

He was able to take exactly six steps before the wolf lunged at him, knocking him down on the ground. The impact knocked the weapon out of his hands and he gasped for air. The beast was crushing him with its weight, trapping him, but it did not attack or bite. Strange, but he wasn't going to complain about that. Kapkan tried to take hold of his knife, but the wolf pressed his paws harder against his shoulders, growling menacingly. Kapkan held his breath, waiting. Any moment now, he would feel those teeth sinking into his flesh, he was sure. The question was how fast he could grab the knife strapped on his leg.

However, the wolf backed away from him. Its form seemed to melt away and Kapkan couldn't tear his eyes away from the surreal scene. The animal stood on its hind legs and the body grew longer, the muzzle shorter until it disappeared completely. Soon enough, there was no wolf anymore. Instead Glaz stood under the moonlight, naked and still snarling. What. The. Fuck.

"Timur?! What...?"

Glaz came closer, kneeling over him just like the wolf had been moments ago. The sniper's eyes were glowing in a strange way, and this he couldn't pass as a trick of the moonlight. Not when coupled with everything else. He had to be dreaming, this couldn't be real.

"I'm sorry," Glaz said closing his eyes. He pressed his forehead against Kapkan's chest "I tried to scare you away, but it didn't work. I'm sorry, Maxim."

"Sorry for what?" Still processing all the information, Kapkan tried to catch up with the situation. Glaz was the wolf. It was crazy!

"For what I'm going to do to you. These instincts... they demand blood."

Alarm bells were ringing on his head now. This was not something a normal person would say, was it? However, his brain refused to believe werewolves were real, or that Glaz was one. Kapkan tried to squirm out of his grasp, kick him away, but then Glaz lowered his face onto his exposed skin and bit hard on it. The sting of teeth sinking into his neck was followed by Timur's tongue licking the mark he had left. Shock and something else stirred inside him.

Like a possessed man, Glaz roughly yanked off Kapkan's shirt, making it tear at the seams with a ripping sound. The sniper bit him again, this time on the collarbone, hard enough to draw blood and make Kapkan fear he was trying to break the bone. He screamed in pain and yanked Glaz's hair roughly to push him away. Glaz stopped to lick the blood and soothe the mark before looking up at him.

"You're mine," his lover growled. His eyes were all pupil, almost completely black, and his mouth was stained with Kapkan's blood. He had never been so turned on and scared in his whole life.

"So are you," Kapkan shot back. He couldn't cope with the revelation of Glaz's nature right now, but a night of wild sex out here in the forest? That he could understand.

Glaz bit him on the exposed chest, his canines breaking the skin until Kapkan bled again. This time he couldn't suppress a moan, much less when the pain was chased away by Timur's tongue lavishing attention on his nipple. Kapkan was getting harder with each passing second, and this was familiar territory. At this point Kapkan was almost sure death wasn't in the plan for the night. So Glaz was being rougher than usual, but what did it matter? Kapkan could take it.

The pressure on him relented slightly when Glaz backed down, leaving a trail of bites down his stomach. The sniper was hard too, his erection pressing against Kapkan's leg, and all he could think about was that he wanted to suck Timur off so badly. His pants were ripped away too, and his underwear followed suit. When Glaz moved him to be face down on the dirt, Kapkan didn't resist. If his experiences tonight showed something, it was that Glaz seemed to possess an unnatural strength. Because he was a werewolf, apparently. Kapkan laughed, a hysterical sound bubbling in his throat.

The laughter quickly died down when Glaz ran a hand over his ass, before using his thumbs to spread him. He growled, pleased with the view. In that moment Kapkan started having second thoughts, because without preparation nor lube this would hurt a lot . However, he never had the occasion to voice his concerns. Glaz bit his buttcheek, not hard enough to draw blood this time, and then his breath was stolen away when he felt Timur's tongue flat against his hole. Kapkan whimpered, high pitched and needy. Dear God that was incredible. Glaz's tongue worked magic on him, tracing the rim, licking him open and kindling a fire inside him that threatened to consume him whole. He couldn't stop moaning. Timur pushed a finger inside him and his cock throbbed with need. Seeing how well he took it, Glaz slid a second finger inside right away, scissoring him and stretching his entrance.

"Yes! Ah...!" Kapkan didn't care about anything else, he just rocked back, chasing the elusive pleasure he craved.

With a feral growl, Glaz withdrew the fingers and spat once more on his entrance before he grabbed him by the hips. Kapkan felt the warm and blunt head of his lover's cock rubbing over the trembling hole, smearing precum and saliva around. And that was all the preparation he had before Glaz pushed his dick inside in a single stroke. It was much wider than just two fingers and it hurt, the stretch burned, but it was also incredibly satisfying. He had always loved the feeling of fullness, of having Timur inside him.

Kapkan had to bite his lips when Glaz started moving right away, to keep himself from moaning again. Thankfully, the sniper still had enough sense left in him to start, if not slow, at least gentle enough to not hurt him. However, that didn't last for long, and soon Glaz quickened the pace, thrusting into him wildly. Kapkan took hold of his erection, giving it a few rough tugs until Glaz pushed his head down and he had to brace himself on the ground to avoid ending with his face against a pile of dead leaves.

The change in position allowed Glaz to go in deeper, long thrusts that had Kapkan growling like he was a wild beast too, clawing at the dirt as hot pleasure coiled in his gut. It was so good. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, this was what he loved best, being at the mercy of his lover. And tonight he had none. Usually Glaz would kiss him, or whisper sweet words or praise to him, but not tonight. All Timur did was continuing his merciless pounding, groaning "_mine"_between ragged breaths. He bit the hunter's shoulder none too gently this time, still thrusting into him hard and fast. It was a strange mix of pain and pleasure, bordering on too much, and Kapkan whined at the sensation.

"Yes, yes!" He wasn't sure if he was answering to the sniper's claims or if he was encouraging him to keep going. Probably both.

His limbs trembled, and he felt like collapsing, but Glaz held him tightly. Tomorrow there would be bruises on his hips, and he would ache all over, but at the moment Kapkan didn't care one bit.

Despite his feral behaviour, there were still glimpses of the old Glaz beneath. Like the way he gasped Kapkan's name like it was something precious, or the apparent need to look at his lover's eyes. Glaz pulled out and rolled him over. He looked feral, his pupils blown and dried blood on his lips. Why was that such an amazing turn on?

Glaz lifted Kapkan's legs up to his shoulder and thrust back inside him. Kapkan threw his head back, hitting his skull against the ground, and moaned again. He'd been wrong, he was going to die, but of pleasure instead of pain. The sniper pounded into him mercilessly, the hold on his legs slipping as he bent down to bite his neck. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood but it was still rough and possessive. God, he was being devoured and all he could do was moan enthusiastically. Kapkan curled his legs around his lover's waist, egging him deeper and screaming when the new angle made Glaz's dick hit his sweet spot with every thrust.

He raked his nails over the sniper's strong back, leaving angry marks that only made Glaz groan in satisfaction and fuck him harder. Unable to hold back any longer, he took hold of his leaking erection once more, stroking himself just how he liked it. There was no way he could resist the double onslaught of pleasure.

"I'm about to... Timur!" Kapkan moaned wildly as ecstasy consumed him, so intense his vision blacked out and he thought he might sob. Glaz kept fucking him through it, prolonging the spasm of pleasure while he came, semen landing over his belly and chest.

Glaz moaned too, thrusting faster and deeper into him, enjoying the way Kapkan's walls clenched around his dick. He spilled inside him with a desperate groan before he collapsed on top of Kapkan, both still panting and recovering from the explosive climax. The sniper buried his face on Kapkan's neck, kissing it softly and whispering apologies. Kapkan wasn't sure he could talk right now, but there was so much he wanted to ask. For now, he wrapped his arms around Glaz, holding him close and letting the sniper lavish him with small kisses and whispered apologies.

"Am I going to _turn _?" Kapkan eventually found his voice, and this was his most immediate concern.

"No," Glaz answered, hiding his face on the crook of Kapkan's neck. "It's not the full moon yet."

Oh. That made sense, in a strange sort of way. Who would have thought, the folk tales were right. It was ridiculous, how could Timur have hidden this secret from everyone without anybody ever noticing? The more Kapkan heard, the more questions he had.

"This should have never happened," Glaz sighed. "I caught the smell of another wolf and wanted to drive them away, but you found me first."

Another wolf? This was madness, and yet Glaz's attempt at protecting him was oddly endearing, even if it hadn't worked as the sniper intended. "You said your instincts demanded blood?"

"It's not that difficult to turn bloodlust into carnal lust, especially when you are the target." Glaz swept his thumb over one of his bite marks, soft and soothing. "And well, there was some blood."

Cheeky bastard, even now he managed to make Kapkan chuckle. "We're three days away from the full moon," he observed. "We don't need to go back tomorrow, you know? Our leave won't end until the end of the week."

At this, Glaz rose up to look Kapkan in the eye. "Are you telling me you actually want to keep playing this hunter and prey game with a werewolf?"

As all answer, Kapkan brought him down for a kiss. It would take him some time to adjust to this new reality, but if Glaz's way of dealing with the werewolf instincts was just amazing and rough sex sessions, Kapkan was happy to help him out whenever it was necessary.


End file.
